


Другая

by underscoreasta (asta_asta)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Unrequited Crush, clueless!Rin, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asta_asta/pseuds/underscoreasta
Summary: Дочь Даймё страны Огня влюбилась. Обито ужасно смущен, Рин все не так поняла, а Какаши на заднем плане может только закатывать глаза. Зарисовка про ОбиРин, в которой Рин ни о чем не догадывается.





	Другая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347844) by Cyn V (lazuliblur). 



> Оригинальное название "The Other Girl"  
> Признаюсь, с переводом названий у меня хуже всего :( Мда...
> 
> Дисклеймер: все - народу, мне - ничего.

Трое юных членов команды Минато попрощались с советниками Даймё страны Огня, взвалили на плечи свои рюкзаки, и уже готовы были отправиться домой после успешно выполненного задания, как кто-то окликнул их.

Они обернулись и увидели, как вниз по ступеням, ведущим во дворец, спешила следом за ними девочка — это была младшая дочь феодала.  Позади нее развевался шлейф из великолепного красного шелка, усеянного мелкими цветами, и ее гэта* гулко постукивали по каменным плитам. Колокольчики внутри ее деревянной обуви звенели в такт украшениям, удерживающим ее блестящие черные волосы, нежной мелодией переливаясь под ритм ее шагов.  Беспокоясь, что она может запнуться о длинный подол своего кимоно, один из стражей подбежал к ней и, предложив ее свою руку, сопроводил ее к группе ребят внизу.

Рин наблюдала за ней с улыбкой. Ей вместе с Обито и Какаши было поручено сопровождать юную принцессу Момо в путешествии из семейной резиденции ее матери, и, так как девочки были одного возраста с разницей всего лишь в несколько месяцев, они хорошо сдружились за время этой недельной поездки. Момо была поражена идей, что женщины могут быть ниндзя, и Рин с радостью рассказала ей все истории о знаменитых куноичи, которые она знала: от  Мито Узумаки, жены первого Хокаге, до госпожи Цунаде. Но ее спутница хотела знать также и про ее команду. В особенности ее интересовал черноволосый чуунин, который каким-то образом завоевал ее восхищение после стычки с бандитами.

Рин оглянулась на Обито, вспоминая, с каким восторгом говорила о нем дочь Даймё в уединении ее паланкина**, где только Рин могла ее слышать. Рин старалась сдержать смех. Несмотря на его простоту и дружелюбность, которые так ей нравилась, она не могла представить себе этого неловкого и несерьезного мальчишку в качестве “посланника величественных Стражей Нио***” или “потомка Огненного Бога Фудо****”.  Рин полагала, что это можно объяснить впечатлительностью этой не обремененной тяготами жизни девочки, в воображении которой переплелись вместе учения Буддизма и огненные техники Учих, но все же… это был всего лишь Обито.

— Спасибо, что задержались, — сказала юная аристократка после того, как они обменялись положенными по этикету поклонами. — Мне хотелось еще раз поблагодарить вас за вашу дружбу и за все, что вы для меня сделали. Я надеюсь, что это не будет нашей последней встречей.

Рин почувствовала к ней жалость.  Во время путешествия они были вольны обращаться друг с другом на равных. Теперь же, когда они находятся под пристальными взглядами чиновников ее отца, даже такие простые вещи, как манера ее речи, изменились. Не говоря уже о ее внешнем виде или осанке. Ее красное кимоно было гораздо более изящным, чем простая юката, которую Момо носила в дороге, и было почти мучительно смотреть на то, как она опустила взгляд и напряженно держала плечи прямо, а ее руки сжались так сильно над ее коленями, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Рин хотелось обнять ее, заверить ее, что они всегда будут друзьями, но она не могла этого сделать.

Как только Рин услышала, как Какаши, стоявший позади нее, переминулся с ноги на ногу, собираясь отвечать (он был назначен капитаном, хотя они все были одного ранга), Обито —  глупо, и нелепо, и совершенно неприлично — сделал то, что Рин надеялась, кто-нибудь сделает. Он подошел к девочке и сжал ее руку, лучезарно ей улыбаясь.

—  Это было большой честью для нас, принцесса! Вы знаете, я уверен, мы еще увидимся. Наш учитель Минато скоро станет Хокаге, и мы будем здесь для церемонии, вот увидете. И Вы, конечно, можете навещать нас, когда бываете в Конохе!

Чиновники бросали хмурые взгляды на Обито, но для Рин единственное значение имела только реакция самой девочки. Краснея, пока ее лицо не стало такого же цвета как и ее кимоно, Момо ответила Обито с удвоенной горячностью.

— Спасибо, Обито! Я обязательно вас навещу, — сказала она. Она схватила его руку, встала на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку.

Обито, в свою очередь, разрумянился еще больше, чем сама юная принцесса. Если бы Рин нужно было доказательство, что никакой он не внук Огненного Бога, то оно было у нее прямо перед глазами, потому как он явно не мог справиться с жаром, нахлынувшим на его лицо. На этот раз Рин не могла сдержать свой смех и попыталась скрыть его за ладонями.  Она повернулась к Какаши, надеясь разделить с ним свое веселье, но, как обычно, его лицо было непроницаемо, словно кирпичная стена. Однако ее радость сменилась замешательством, когда она увидела, что Обито быстро выдернул свои руки из рук принцессы и виновато посмотрел на Рин.

— Ну, нам пора, — Какаши скучающим голосом прервал неловкий момент. — Благодарим Вас за Вашу доброту, принцесса.

Приободренная жестом Обито, Рин также помахала девочке на прощанье и последовала за своими товарищами в сторону дороги. Обито жевал губу и не смел опять взглянуть на принцессу Момо. Было странно видеть его таким притихшим, и, как только они отошли настолько далеко, чтобы их не услышали те, кто все еще находился у дворцовых ворот, Рин шутливо ткнула Обито в бок.

— Эй, не могло же это быть так неприятно, — дразнила она.

Взгляд, которым он ответил ей, говорил, что, пожалуй, так оно и было.

— Рин?.. Ты же знаешь, что… что произошло, было… ну… я…

Рин ахнула. Возможно ли это? То, как Обито раскраснелся, разумеется, все подтверждало, но неужели и вправду ее товарищ отвечал взаимностью на чувства принцессы Момо? Да, теперь все встало на свои места! Не это ли было мечтой каждой девушки: рыцарь влюбляется в принцессу. Конечно, Обито смущен и, конечно, он хочет объяснить себя Рин. Из них троих именно она больше всех сблизилась с Момо.

— Обито, ни о чем не переживай, — заверила его она, заговорщически подмигнув, — Я все поняла. Я никому не выдам твоего секрета. 

Какаши, идущий впереди, громко фыркнул, что Рин посчитала очень грубым. Она, однако, никогда ему этого не скажет. Что касается Обито, то его лицо уже не было таким красным, и он смотрел на нее с озадаченным выражением, как будто пытался что-то разгадать.

— Мой…  секрет?

— Да! Я обещаю! Настоящей любви не страшны преграды, верно?

С этими словами Обито остановился и уставился на Рин. Его глаза засияли, словно то, что она только что сказала, было настоящим откровением.

— Ты… ты чувствуешь тоже самое? — в его голосе было столько надежды, как у маленького ребенка. В Рин пробудилось что-то вроде материнского чувства.  Какаши даже остановился посмотреть, что будет дальше.

— Ну разумеется, Обито! — сказала Рин, — И в следующий раз, когда мы с ней встретимся, я обязательно помогу тебе завоевать сердце Момо, хорошо?

Если бы Рин задержала свой взгляд на Обито хотя бы на секунду дольше, если бы она дождалась его реакции, прежде чем повернуться и идти дальше, она бы не пропустила выражение разочарования, пробежавшее по живому лицу Учихи. Как бы то ни было, все что этот молодой чуунин мог теперь сделать, это натянуть свои очки на глаза и, пройдя мимо Какаши, отрицательно покачать головой.

— Спасибо за предложение, Рин, но в этом нет необходимости. Ты права, настоящей любви не страшны преграды, — сказал Обито больше себе, чем своей подруге, в которую он был давно влюблен.

**Author's Note:**

> Прим. пер.:  
> *Гэта — японская традиционная деревянная обувь.
> 
> **Паланкин — носилки в форме кресла или ложа, укрепленные на двух длинных шестах, концы которых лежат на плечах носильщиков.
> 
> ***Божественные стражи Нио — два небесных стража, охранители буддизма, фигуры которых часто встречаются у входа многих буддийских храмов в Азии.
> 
> ****Фудо Мёо — одно из добрых божеств буддийского пантеона, отгоняющее злых духов, покровитель стихии огня.


End file.
